


Orchideen

by lesleytime



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Schmalz, ich konnte nicht anders, schon fast kitsch, viel viel schmalz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 Orchideen, eine für jeden Monat, schmücken das Flight Deck. Martin wartet nervös auf Douglas, um ihm endlich die eine wirklich wichtige Frage zu stellen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchideen

Martin betrat, so wie fast jeden Morgen, das Flight Deck. Er stellte seine schwere Tasche ab und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Gut…er hatte noch etwas Zeit. Wenn man 2h 36min als ‚etwas‘ bezeichnen wollte…Aber Martin wollte das alles perfekt ist.

Deswegen hatte er sich auch von Carolyn die Erlaubnis besorgt (Besser gesagt sie stotternder weise mit seinen Flugstunden bestochen)und war nun hier um sechs Uhr morgens in GERTI am werkeln. Es musste einfach alles perfekt sein. Der Rotschopf atmete tief durch und ging seinen Plan nochmal durch. Den Champagner hatte er schon im Bordkühlschrank kalt gestellt. Die Blumen hatte er schon vor zwei Tagen mit Wasser ertränkt und sorgfältig zusammen gepackt…  
Seine Uniform saß perfekt, keine Falte war zu sehen, der Krawattenknoten hätte selbst den besten Butler vor Entzückung heulen lassen…Es war eigentlich alles perfekt. Fast alles…  
Martin nahm seine Captainsmütze ab und legte sie, zusammen mit seinen Epauletten auf Dougs Platz, packte dazu einer der wunderschönen Orchideen und verteilte die anderen 23 im gesamten Flight Deck. Für heute stand kein Flug an, nur ein normales Crewmeeting, um die Sicherheitsüberprüfung in der nächsten Woche vorzubereiten. Er hatte dann also später genug Zeit um das Flight Deck (mit Arthurs tatkräftiger Unterstützung natürlich) aufzuräumen.

Der Rotschopf schluckte nervös und sah sich nochmal um. Alles war bereit. Er war auch bereit…oder nicht? Martin wimmerte leise auf und ging vollkommen nervös nochmal seinen Text durch. Es musste perfekt werden, er konnte sich keinen Fehler erlauben! Er hatte doch nur diese eine Chance…und diese wollte er nutzen! Es war nicht wie die Prüfung für seine CPL, es war so viel mehr…hier ging es um eine Sache, die ihm im Leben fast so viel bedeutete wie Fliegen zu können…Er durfte das einfach nicht durch seine typische Art vermasseln, nicht das.

Martin hatte sich so verrückt gemacht, dass er vollkommen die Zeit vergessen hatte…Schneller als ihm lieb war, konnte er Douglas‘ Lexus vorfahren sehen. Er schluckte, richtete nochmal seine Krawatte, sah sich nochmal im Halbdunklen um…Er hatte vorsorglich noch das Licht ausgemacht, wollte das Douglas dachte, dass er der Erste sei…  
Captain Crieff hatte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt, als er die schweren Schritte seines FOs auf der Treppe hörte. Jetzt gleich…jetzt gleich würde es los gehen, es gab kein zurück mehr!

Martin wollte grade aus seinem Versteck herauskommen, als Carolyn nach Douglas rief. Sprachlos starrte er durch das Fenster hinaus, wo die anderen alle um Hercs Wagen versammelt standen. Arthur gähnte, grinste Douglas aber breit an, sagte irgendwas zu ihm, was den älteren Mann leicht verwirrt die Stirn runzeln ließ. Martin brach in Panik aus. Oh Gott, oh Gott oh Gott! Arthur wusste doch Bescheid, Arthur konnte nicht Lügen, Arthur würde alles vermasseln!  
Noch bevor Martin an einem Herzinfarkt sterben konnte, hatte sich Carolyn ihren Sohn schon geschnappt, während Herc sich Douglas‘ annahm. Als Martin das sah, wäre er fast vor Erleichterung zusammen gebrochen. Noch war nichts schief gelaufen…

Martin sah noch immer erleichtert aus dem Fenster, fing dann plötzlich direkt Dougs Blick auf und sprang wieder in sein Versteck. Verdammt verdammt Verdaaaaaammt! Er hatte ihn gesehen, Douglas wusste, dass Martin hier war! Ein kleines Stimmchen, Martins Stimme der Vernunft, meldete sich leise zu Wort. Selbst wenn Douglas ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. Dafür war das Flugzeug einfach zu hoch und das Licht zu Dunkel…es war also noch immer alles in Ordnung.

Wieder ertönten Schritte auf der Treppe, Martin spannte sich an. Leise hörte er, wie Herc den FO schon mal vorschickte. Er wollte noch schnell Kaffee mit seiner Familie besorgen….Dann stand Douglas auch schon in der Tür.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sich er um. Was war denn hier los? Was hatte Martin bitte geplant? Dass der Rothaarige sich Morgens aus ihrem Bett geschlichen hatte, war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen…genauso wenig wie der Ablenkungsversuch, den die Shipwrights wenig elegant draußen versucht hatten. Er seufzte, atmete dabei einen bekannten Duft ein…Es roch nach Orchideen.

Plötzlich ging das Licht an. Douglas grummelte und starrte zum Flight Deck. „Martin...?“, fragte er leicht schmunzelnd. Der Jüngere war augenscheinlich mehr als nervös, so wie er da zitternd und auf seiner Lippe kauend am Eingang kniete…  
Martin hob den Kopf und sah Douglas, der inzwischen etwas näher gekommen war, an. „Douglas Richardson…“ Der FO horchte auf. Das konnte jetzt nicht wirklich sein oder? Er sah sich fasziniert um, sah die ganzen Orchideen und auch Martins Heiligtum auf seinem Sitz, was ihn nur noch erstaunter werden ließ.

„Douglas Richardson“, wiederholte Martin nervös und erhaschte somit wieder Dougs Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir.. Kennen uns jetzt schon einige Jahre…sind seit 24 Monaten sogar... sogar zusammen und.. ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein.“ Martin sah in diese blauen Augen, diese blauen Augen, die er so sehr liebte wie den blauen Himmel über den Wolken und atmete durch. „Aber nur…zusammen sein reicht mir nicht mehr. Wir wohnen zusammen. Wir fliegen zusammen und nun…“ Martin stand langsam auf, nahm seine Captainsmütze und die Epauletten und präsentierte Douglas die Dinge mit beiden Händen. „Nun möchte ich…dass du mein Captain wirst. Mir hilfst, dass Flugzeug durch Vogelschwärme, Schneestürme, Gewitter und Sonnenuntergänge zu steuern. Mit mir die Pre und Post Flight Checks durchgehst, Flugpläne ausfüllst und darauf Acht gibst, dass immer genug Sprit da ist…und wenn es zu viel ist, auch einige Runden im Kreis mit mir fliegst. Ich will mit dir jede Landebahn ansteuern, mit dir abheben und landen…egal ob tatsächlich auf Asphalt oder, oder Sand oder sogar Wasser…Ich möchte ein gleichberechtigtes Flugzeug mit dir besitzen, eines wo es nur Captains gibt…zwei Kommandeure, die sich gegenseitig bei jedem Flug ergänzen…bis zum allerletzten Langstreckenflug.“ Hier hielt Martin inne und schluckte nochmal.

Douglas starrte ihn nur sprachlos an, wartete auf diese letzte Frage. Er konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, was hier passierte…  
„Und Deswegen…und deswegen frage ich dich, Douglas Richardson ob du…ob du Captain Crieff-Richardson werden willst…“; Martin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Douglas schnaubte. „Nie im Leben!“, sagte er höhnisch und sah dabei in Martins Augen, fuhr fort, bevor diese zeigen konnten wie Martins Herz zerbrach. „Wir werden Richardson- Crieff heißen, klar?“ Douglas nahm die Mütze, setzte sie sich auf den Kopf und küsste seinen Captain kurz, zog ihn eng an sich.  
Martin war noch wie erstarrt. Hatte Douglas nein gesagt…nein oder? Oder war das jetzt ein ja? Immerhin hatte er die Mütze und küsste ihn gerade und. und…  
„Martin.“. Wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah ihn an. „Martin.. mein Martin, das war ein ‚ja‘.“, schnurrte Douglas sanft, küsste ihn dann aber leidenschaftlich und stellte erfreut fest, dass Martin es wohl endlich kapiert hatte, so wie er den Kuss erwiderte.

Ihre Küsse würden immer stürmischer, wurden nur von dem plötzlichen Ertönen einer Pfeife getrennt. „Nicht in meinem Flugzeug! Zumindest nicht vor meinen Augen…Glückwunsch ihr beiden, aber der Champagner wird noch warm!“ Arthur stimmte seiner Mutter zu, machte noch ein weiteres Foto des Paares und grinste. „Glückwunsch Skip! Glückwunsch Douglas! Hurray!“ Herc schmunzelte nur leicht und reichte beiden ein Glas. „Arthur hat das alles auf Kamera festgehalten….falls ihr diesen schmalzigen Moment nochmal erleben wollt.“, sagte Carolyn trocken, lächelte dann aber ebenfalls leicht. „Glückwunsch, aber nun zur Tagesordnung! Martin, schaff dieses Grünzeug raus, wir haben ein Meeting!“

Der überglückliche Pilot nickte nur grinsend. Es war tatsächlich perfekt, absolut perfekt gelaufen. Er konnte seine Freude kaum zügeln, musste es auch gar nicht, so wie Doug grinste und ihn an sich zog.

Es war einfach nur…perfekt.


End file.
